Drawing His Future
by darkgirl3
Summary: An art assignment makes Tyler think about the future. What does he draw? I own nothing hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: An art assignment makes Tyler think about the future. What does he draw? I own nothing hope you enjoy. Not Beta'd. I got this idea coming home from college yesterday. I love Tyler's art work and finally found a plot line that would fit how great his work is. **

The assignment had been to draw your future. It should be the easiest task in the world. However, for Tyler it wasn't. Not any more since he'd triggered the curse. He didn't see that far past the full moons. There was one person he always could see though, Caroline. The future plans he had about leaving here going to college at Duke were vanishing. He couldn't go there alone, he wanted to be where Caroline was at. He sighed before he started drawing not sure where it was going to lead.

Tyler wasn't really concentrating on what he was drawing. Sometimes his brain would think one thing and his hand would draw something different. This was exactly what was happening. He had taken art because it was something he loved. He could draw and sketch better than some of the students in here. He used hate seeing his drawings up cause then others would know his secret. However, now he didn't care any more.

Caroline had told him it linked to some inner thing of him that needed approval. It made sense if he thought about it. She always told him how good he could draw, that she was jealous. It did make him feel good and not put down by the talent like he'd felt for years. She made the memories of all the times his dad had just gave him that look when he'd been drawing go away. The look that said you could do so much more. He didn't want to be the Mayor of Mystic Falls, nope that was not in him to do.

He had joked that Caroline should run once, that had been when they'd been in middle school. She had gone around calling herself Mayor Forbes for a month. Lately she had been there more for him than anybody had been in his life. What she had been helping him with would probably make some run and others want to kill him.

Tyler had the drawing completely drawn out by the first half of the class. He took a look at the drawing. What he had drawn surprised him. He looked at the drawing scanning it. A house in the background, but it wasn't the Mansion, as most called it, that he lived in. It had a swing on the front porch and the door was opened. The girl in the picture was smiling holding a baby in her arms. The baby had the bluest eyes, at some point he'd filled them in. There was a full grown lab lying under the swing and a black lab puppy beside the girl's feet.

It was obvious that the baby was a girl because of the little pink blanket she was wrapped in. Just inside the open door a little boy could be made out. It was mostly an out line though of him. Tyler didn't know where it had come from. He had drawn since elementary school, but this was far better than his normal drawing. The details were more in the picture than in the past.

"Who's the girl?" his teacher's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked confused before he realized the girl's face wasn't finished. It was the only thing that he hadn't drawn. "I don't know," he finally said still stunned at the picture. It was like a drawing of somebody else's life. He'd never really get this, never be happy with this kind of life. He wanted his best friend's ex girlfriend. Yep that was how it was going go, he'd probably pine for he till he died.

Caroline was a vampire, he was a werewolf, that meant he would die, but she never would. It still didn't change the fact he loved her, or that three nights ago he had kissed her. It didn't change the fact that he had told Jules to screw herself because he wasn't leaving.

Caroline was why he had stayed, she was the reason for every thing. She made this curse seem less like a curse. She made him smile the way she would laugh. She always knew what to say and he never felt like she was pitting him when she hugged him.

"Just think about why you drew the picture, the face will come to you," with that Mrs. Rainer was walking away.

The woman actually cared about the students. She pushed them to do their best and to enjoy their art. She knew that Tyler would figure it out. She always enjoyed seeing his work the most. It was the one place that the title of being the Mayor's son didn't register. She didn't care about that; she got her students talents to shine through. When it came to their art they were all equals.

****

Tyler was sitting at his desk in his room looking at the drawing. Mrs. Rainer had told him to finish it over the weekend. He hadn't been sure why she'd kept him after class at first. Most times it was cause he'd done something wrong, but instead she'd handed him the drawing back. Her words were still floating in his head.

_Draw what's inside of your heart; you can never go wrong even if you think you can. Love never can go wrong if believe in it._

He believed in a lot of things, but love was the new thing. He didn't know what to believe in when he kept seeing the same person filling that picture. He had two hours before Caroline would be over, their usual Friday night movie marathon. It was plenty of time to finish the picture, which he just hoped wasn't hung up in the art show. The sinking feeling was there though that somebody would know who he saw his life with.

Caroline wasn't with Matt any more though he told himself, they had officially broken up. Yet he still hadn't found the right moment to ask her out. Could he really risk his heart again? Getting shut down again wasn't something he wanted. He didn't feel guilty about Matt and Caroline's break up either, he should, but he couldn't. She deserved someone that didn't still love another girl, someone that wouldn't think she was hiding something all the time. Matt was his best friend, but he didn't like what he was doing.

Tyler watched as he filled in every detail that he knew by heart on Caroline's face in the drawing. It was easy to draw her, he had done it before. The secret drawing pad he kept locked in one of the floor boards. His dad hadn't been the only one to have hiding places; he had more than the now dead Mayor did.

He picked up the blue pencil filling in Caroline's blue eyes that were darker than the little girl she was holding. He had the image that the little boy had his eyes. It was the last real dream he had of a future. The thought her being his wife and the two kids there even the dogs made him smile. He had listened to Caroline tell him her dreams weeks ago. He'd told her she could still have them, she could adopt kids. It pained her to think of watching her child die though. He would live a longer life than most with his body healing it self. He just didn't know how long that longer life would be.

Tyler added to the picture since the paper still had room. Caroline loved flowers; he had found out that she was the one that planted them around her house. It wasn't like he could imagine her mom doing that. However, he had never thought about who had done it before recently. Daisy's and Lily's were her favorites besides Orchids.

****

Caroline walked up the stairs after Mrs. Lockwood had let her in. The woman still was thanking her for helping her son. Caroline just told her she was welcomed. She had other reasons for being there for Tyler. She had fallen in love with him, she tried to hide it, pretend that the kiss hadn't meant anything. It had been the reason she had finally saw who she wanted in her life. Matt and her would never be as promising as she saw with Tyler and her.

Tyler hadn't heard her come in; even the door bell had been tuned out. He was so into the picture adding the tree with a tire swing on it. He was debating on adding his self in the picture when he heard his door open. He rolled the drawing up when he saw Caroline coming in his room. She never did knock on the door; it was just there unsaid that she never had to.

"Hey," Caroline said with a smile putting her purse and keys in the chair by the door. She put her duffel bag there as well. She wasn't going to drive back home tonight, even though it would take all of five minutes. They had shared his bed before and not just recently either.

His fifteenth birthday party she had ended up dragging him to his room after he'd had one too many. It was the first time that she had seen him get that wasted. Of course when your own parents forget that it's your birthday it didn't help. She'd stayed with him that whole weekend. Her childhood was filled with memories of the two of them.

He'd commented that they weren't close, but if he really looked he would probably know that it wasn't entirely true. There were so many moments they had spent together over the years. They had this un-sparked flame that was buried there. The kiss that he had given her had started hers, his apparently was already lit.

"You bring the movies?" Tyler asked putting the rubber bands on the drawing and putting it on the desk beside his other homework. He wasn't ready for her to see the drawing yet.

Caroline nodded before opening the bag she had used to use for cheerleading. She took out all three Underworld movies. She loved the second one the most because the werewolf was in love with a vampire. It was like what they felt, but just hadn't let anything else happen between them. "I'm in the mood for Underworld, hope you don't mind," she said when he disappeared in his closet.

He let a smile creep on his face when she said that. Every time he saw that movie it made him think of her and him. The vampire loving the werewolf it was how he saw what they could be. Caroline had a ring that kept her from catching on fire though. He didn't have to worry about the sun hitting her and she would be gone.

"Sounds good to me," he said reappearing, "I just need a shower, order food if you want or there is junk food in the window seat," he told her. His mom wasn't big on junk food, but he kept a stash of it, because sometimes he just really wanted it. He wasn't going to gain any weight being a werewolf and he had been hungry a lot lately. It wasn't like his mom would raid his room any more, but the old habits from childhood didn't stop so easily.

Caroline nodded going over to the window seat lifting it up. She sat down in the floor looking at the goodies he had. His mini fridge was beside the storage unit as well. She found the bottle of Jack Daniel's and smiled. That could be for another night though, no need for him to be drunk when she made her move.

Caroline found the supreme pizza Doritos and then looked in his fridge for the jar of salsa. She got a beer a piece out of it, one wouldn't hurt she thought. It wouldn't make either one of them drunk; Tyler's body burnt the alcohol off faster than he could get drunk if she thought about it. They had tried the week before the full moon, three bottles it had taken before they were drunk and passed out in her room. She had to explain to Damon how she had drunk three bottles in one day the next night, but it had been worth it.

She heard the shower running and started looking around. She loved his room; it was filled with his art work. She loved looking at the awards he had from the art contests he'd entered. There were also trophies from the three sports he played in here. They both had been in sports since they were younger, but she knew that it was their friends mostly cheering them on.

There was only one picture of a celebrity in here, his favorite actress. She had to smile though, because it wasn't no sports illustrated model or even a naked playboy picture. It was some actress named Candice Accola. She was new to the scene he'd told her and played on a show he liked.

****

Caroline had to look away when he came into view. Tyler was wearing a pair of thin pants that were loose on him, but fit him just right; when he came back from his shower. She wanted to get him, he wasn't wearing a shirt and she could tell he'd been working out more. She couldn't find her voice there for a second, but when she did she said she found chips.

"Cool," he saw the two beers on the night stand and took one. He really didn't want to drag this tension out. It had been there between them since that night. The night he had thought with his heart not his head like he usually did.

"Tyler, I'm sorry," it was her saying it, but what was the sorry for he thought watching her. "I shut the door on you and that's not what I wanted to do," she wanted this out of the way so that they could get back to the place they had been. She was debating on saying what she felt or showing him, the showing won out.

It was in under a blink of an eye that she was beside him and this time she was kissing him. Tyler smiled against her lips kissing her back. It felt better than the other night because he knew she wouldn't be slamming the door on him. He somehow managed to sit the beer back down before he wrapped his arms around her waist. Caroline felt the back of her legs hit his bed and she brought him down with her on the bed. This was really happening, it wasn't another dream she would wake up from.

It didn't take long before their clothes were on the floor and he was above her. She ran her hands down his back kissing him feeling him already hard against her. Caroline moved trying to get him inside of her; there was no going back to before. She didn't want to go back either, she wanted this. She could only be honest with Tyler. He knew her secrets; he was part of her new world of vampires and werewolves.

It was against the rules of their kind, but they were just them selves when they were together. He was still the boy that had shared his lunch with her when she forgot hers. She was the girl that had punched him when she'd been upset that time and he still had just hugged her. He had never told on her for doing that. She smiled at the memories they had together before bringing him to her for another kiss.

Tyler kissed her before he moved pushing his way inside of her. Her moans against his lips told him she was enjoying it. He stilled when he was completely inside moving kisses down her neck making her whimper this time. After a few seconds he started moving her hands against his hips setting the rhythm on how she wanted him to go.

He could get lost in her and he did all the time in the classes they shared. He thankfully hadn't been caught by her or the teachers. He did it more times than he could count lately. He just wanted to watch her. He had always thought she had to know, but she never called him on it.

She tasted sweet and he couldn't resist licking that sensitive spot on her neck. He knew it was there from the times he'd tickled her in the past. It always got a shriek out of her. This time she was whimpering digging her nails into his back making him moan.

Caroline moved with him bringing herself closer to the edge. She urged him to pick up the pace, she wasn't going to break. She met his eyes looking into them, it felt like she was looking into his soul. She gripped his shoulder's crying out as he moved faster. Her body felt like it was going to explode. He wasn't going fast enough for that though he had to pick it up.

Tyler held her hips thrusting inside of her covering her mouth with his lips so she didn't scream out. He didn't need his mom coming in here right now. Caroline flipped them over taking control, she moved faster and he was meeting her with every thrust she made until they were both cumming. Tyler flipped her back over thrusting into her as he spilled over. She saw the white spots dancing in her vision as the waves crashed over.

Caroline bit down on her lip her entire body feeling better than it had in months. She hadn't had sex since she had turned. Her vampire virginity so to speak was gone; she was trying to get her body to slow down. She didn't need to breathe but she was gasping for air. She relaxed as he rolled so she was on top again. This was going to be a long weekend she hoped and doing this would be just fine with her. They could break later to watch the movies.

****

**TBC…**

**AN: one more chapter to go. Wanted to break this from when she sees it for the first time because it became longer than I expected. What do you think so far? Underworld part I mention is not mine either belongs to the director and writers of that movie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: An art assignment makes Tyler think about the future. What does he draw? I own nothing it all belongs to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williams and Julie. Hope you enjoy. Not Beta'd. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is shorter, but wanted to break it up.**

Tyler had dropped the drawing off first thing that morning when he'd gotten to the high school on Monday. Mrs. Rainer had smiled at it and he knew she was going to put it with the rest. He had seen them in the Art display area of the school's main entrance. There was a spot with his name already put up in place. The picture was supposed to go there. He wasn't sure what the reaction would be from Caroline, but he hoped she didn't take it the wrong way.

He was waiting for Caroline to come out for lunch at the moment. Elena had grabbed her hand dragging her off for something. He figured it was girl issues since they hadn't dragged Stefan with them. Bonnie had been pulled along as well. Jeremy and Stefan were sitting at the picnic table few feet from him, but he was waiting for his girl. He could say that now, his girl because Caroline had made it official.

"You know Mrs. Rainer been talking about that picture of yours all day," Jeremy said looking at Tyler. Jeremy Gilbert being one his friends had never actually registered at all. He used to get into a fight almost every other day with him back in September. They had a reason to fight, but then again he could have backed away. He was older, but now they were friends. Jeremy was the first one that told him about what he knew.

He didn't miss what Jeremy said, but he didn't say anything back to him though. He figured that she would brag on him. Tyler nodded not sure what to say, it was what he saw in his future. He saw Caroline, the two kids maybe even more, the two dogs and the porch swing. Two car garage, tire swing hanging from a tree white fence going around the yard. He hadn't drawn the fence, but it was a given to be there.

"It was better than your past drawings," Jeremy added when Tyler didn't say any thing. He hadn't expected to be friends with Tyler. However, he felt the same thing that made them fight had started their friendship after Vicky's death. It really had started that day at his house with Sarah and Aimee though.

He felt guilty about Mason's death still because he couldn't stop Damon. Jeremy wished he could just saved Mason, but Tyler had Caroline and all of them to help him. Caroline was the one that brought Tyler to the boarding house after what happened with Jules. He had gotten the gist of what happened from Bonnie. Caroline had been taken, Tyler saved her and he threatened to kill Jules if she didn't leave town.

Stefan didn't say anything because he wanted the same with Elena, but his picture was in his head. Elena had seen the drawing and she had been shocked. He hadn't though after all it was obvious the teenage werewolf loved the teenage vampire. He wasn't sure how it would work for them, but they could have a future together. Tyler chose to stay here instead of going with Jules. It was the right choice to make even if Damon thought differently.

Tyler being here might not be hundred percent safe for him, but they would keep each other safe. Stefan knew that he proved where his loyalty lied; he'd risked his life to save Caroline. Brady had promised him death if he let Caroline out of the cage. Brady had the gun pointed at Tyler when he had freed Caroline. It was full of wooden bullets but it still would have hurt, just not as much.

Stefan was sure the choice had been easy after that which side held Tyler's safety. Besides Damon nobody was going to hurt him here. Elena had made sure Damon wouldn't though; she'd gotten him to promise it. He knew his brother loved his girl, but they never said it out loud; or rather Damon didn't. Tyler had fault Brady and won when he ripped the other werewolf's heart out. Tyler was new at being a wolf, but he hadn't had a problem taken on Brady.

Alaric had gone with Damon down to Florida for the weekend and got Mason's other journals. It had been Elena's idea that he had to have other journals there. She hadn't been wrong and she was going give the rest the stuff to Tyler after school. It might help him in some of the answers he needed. The rest would just have to be learn has they go.

The main thing that had caught them by surprise was that it was possible for a vampire to have kids. It was magic involved, but that left possibilities open not just for Caroline, but Elena and him.

****

"Why are you pulling me to the display board?" Caroline asked as Elena finally let go of her hand. She had seen this board plenty of times. She always came here actually to see Tyler's art work. Mrs. Rainer always put the art work up to show the school her students' talents.

"Oh my god," Bonnie said looking at the art work that was in the special case, the artist of the month's case to be exact. Mrs. Rainer put the student out of all her art classes that she thought was the best for that month.

Caroline looked at the drawing and she gasped. It was her in the picture with a baby in her arms. She didn't miss the rest of the drawing either. The inscription at the bottom got her the most. She didn't have to see the signature on the drawing to know it was Tyler's work. She didn't care if she was in the school at the moment. She blinked back the tears because there was no doubt in her mind she had made the right choice.

She felt eyes on her, but she really didn't care at the moment. She wanted what was in the picture; she wanted the blue eyed little girl she was holding. She wanted the two dogs; the front porch swing the little boy inside the door that she just knew had his daddy's eyes. She didn't care that the tears were actually falling now because her heart ached wishing she had Tyler beside her tell him how much she loved the picture.

"Love cannot go wrong if you believe in it. If you let your heart open up to the possibility of loving some one you'll be amazed where it leads you," Elena read out loud, if she didn't know that Tyler could draw or the fact he really was a sweet guy locked behind the walls; then she wouldn't believe the words he wrote. It made her happy for Caroline because she knew after reading from Mason's journal that Caroline could have this.

"He loves you, Caroline," Bonnie said, it would take a person blind not to see what that picture was saying. The way it was full of details and a picture said more than a thousand words. This drawing showed the future of possibilities for her two friends. She knew that Tyler was changed from the guy he was just five months ago. That guy wouldn't have drawn this as a future for himself.

Caroline nodded before she walked off towards their hang out spot. When she heard Elena ask where she was going she just said to find her boyfriend. He had pretty much told the whole school he loved her with that drawing. She had to find him and kiss him because it was one the sweetest things she had done for her.

She felt safe when she was around him. The worry that he would freak out if he saw her vampire face wasn't there. He had seen it and she had seen his drawings of her in his sketch pad. He had told her that she had no reason to hide it. He saw her as Caroline, not a vampire.

****

Tyler felt her there before he saw Caroline; he could tell something was up. He was about to ask her what was wrong before she pulled him to her and kissed him. She didn't care who saw her. She pushed him up against the tree and deepened the kiss until he needed air. She was trying to show him how much she loved him with this kiss.

Tyler was kissing her back not sure what had triggered this, but he kissed her back. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist. It wasn't like that first kiss full of longing for her or the one they had shared in his room. This was like a promise of more, that they would be there. All the love he felt for her was there in the kiss like hers was.

"The picture is beautiful," she said with a smile before she hugged him, she knew that some how they would get that dream. The future that he had drawn for himself would be theirs. She felt his arms tighten around her before she added, "I love you, too," He didn't comment on the fact he hadn't actually said it out loud, he knew what she meant.

Tyler didn't care that half the school was staring at them right now, he had his girl in his arms and the future was still there. He had risked a lot with the drawing, but it was well worth it. Caroline was right here she hadn't run from the drawing. He would be forever grateful for the art assignment and Mrs. Rainer for always pushing him to do better.

**THE END**

**AN: I love Tyler and Caroline together. **


End file.
